1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footstand mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a footstand mechanism for adjusting a tilt angle of an electronic device and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a notebook computer is becoming one of the most popular electronic devices in human's daily life due to its portability. On the other hand, small size of the notebook computer results in disadvantages of the notebook computer to connect to other peripherals. Thus, a docking station has been one of the main peripherals for the notebook computer to assist the notebook computer to connect to other peripherals, such as an optical disk drive, an auxiliary battery and so on. However, a rubber cushion is used to support the docking station on a holding surface, such as a desk, as a footstand. Since the rubber cushion is fixed on a bottom of the docking station, an angle included between the docking station and the holding surface in use is fixed. When the conventional docking station with the rubber cushion is combined with the notebook computer, the docking station can not adjust a tilt angle of the notebook computer corresponding to different environments, so as to greatly reduce flexibility of the docking station in use as well as fail to satisfy demands for ergonomics. As a result, it greatly reduces convenience and comfort of the docking station in use.